Alien on Board
Location: Justice League Watch Tower Batman: (Arrives through Zeta-Beam carrying Ben unconscious) Flash: (Runs up to Batman) This is the guy you had trouble beating? Ha Ha! Batman: (Drops Ben) He is a shapeshifter. Flash: Like J'onn? Batman: No. He shapeshifts using this device. (Points to watch) Flash: What? And you didn't take it off! Batman: I can't get it off. Ive tried everything. Flash: Let me try. (Vibrates on the Omnitrix) Come on! Batman: Told you. Flash: Let me try again. (Vibrates even faster) Ben: (Wakes up) Where am I? Flash: Your in the most secure place on the planet. Ben: Oh really? Batman: I have to ask you some questions. Ben: Let me think.....No! (Slams the Omnitrix) XLR8: Gotta Run! (Salutes Batman and Flash jokingly then runs off) Batman: Stop him. Flash: Got it! Batman: (Uses the Intercom) There is a shapeshifting criminal on board. Stop him at all cost. XLR8: (Runs through the many halls of the Watchtower) XLR8: (Continues running) Stop following me! Flash: I can't do that. XLR8: Fine I'll make you. (Transforms) Big Chill: (Freezes the ground) Flash: (Slips and slams into the wall) Ouch. Big Chill: (Freezes Flash) Stay cool. Más y Menos: (Runs up to Big Chill) ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Big Chill: I have no idea what you are saying! Más: (To Menos) ¿Crees que este es el tipo Batman estaba hablando? Menos: (Notices Flash) ¡Sí! Big Chill: (Flies down hall) Más y Menos: (Vibrates on the ice to thaw out Flash) Flash: Thanks guys. Más y Menos: No hay problema. Flash: Lets go get him! Más y Menos: ¡Más y Menos, sí podemos! (Runs in front of Big Chill, blocking his path) Flash: (Stands behind Big Chill) You have no where to go. Yeild. Big Chill: So you think. (Phases through the floor) Más y Menos: ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Big Chill: (Enters the Moniter Womb) Martian Manhunter: Hello. Big Chill: I don't want to fight you. Martian Manhunter: (Scans Big Chill's mind) I believe you. Big Chill: Huh? (Transforms back to Ben) Ben: Really? Martian Manhunter: Yes. Ben: Where am I? Martian Manhunter: You are in the Watchtower. The headquartes of the Justice League. Ben: What is the Justice League? Martian Manhunter: We are a group of the Earth's greatest hereos. Ben: Cool. Flash: (Runs next to Martian Manhunter) What are you doing? Contain him. Martian Manhunter: He does not want to cause anyone harm. Flash: He froze me! Ben: You were chasing me! Flash: Then why was Batman fighting you? Ben: I don't know! Batman: (Arrives) You were scaring and attacking people. Ben: I was fighting the guy who brought me here! Batman: Brought you here? Ben: I am a superhero from another dimension. Batman: How dd you get here? Ben: I'm not sure. Malware who is a Galvanic Mechamorph was merged with Professor Paradox's time machine. I used Shocksquatch to electrify him. And boom! We arrived here. Más y Menos: ¿¡Qué! Flash: Galvanic Mechamorph? Martian Manhunter: It is a species from his dimension that can merge with technology. Ben: How did you know? Martian Manhunter: I read your mind. Ben: Oh yeah. I forgot. Anyway, I don't know how to get back home. Batman: We will find a way to get you home. For now, you can stay here. Ben: Thanks. Más y Menos: El cambiaformas se va a vivir aquí! enfriar! Ben: I don't know what you just said but okay. Más y Menos: ''¡Más y Menos, sí podemos! '' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Batman *Flash *Martian Manhunter *Más y Menos Aliens Used *XLR8 *Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: DC